I Am Your Tool
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: Naruto is dead, killed by the Kyuubi, and his own sadness. Now the Nine Tailed Demon is back, and with the help from a certain Exiled Hyuuga, he shall have his vengence... Sequel to 'Sometimes, Sadness is too Powerful To Bear.' Kyuu/Hina/Harem.
1. The awakining of the Demon Lord

Hi, everybody! This is the moment that fans of, 'Sometimes, Sadness is just too Powerful to Bear,' have been waiting for! It shall finally begin, the story, 'I Am Your Tool,' or IAYT! I hope you enjoy the beginning!

* * *

_Summary_: _Naruto is dead, killed by the Kyuubi and his own sadness. Now the Nine-Tailed Demon is back in the world of the living, and plans to have his vengeance one day against Konoha…and with the help of a certain Exiled Hyuuga, it just might come to pass… _

_Main Paring: Kyuu/Hina_

_Side Parings: Sasu/Harem. One-sided Hina/Male Harem

* * *

_

PrinceofDDR Presents

I Am Your Tool

Chapter 1: The new evil Awakens!

Staring: Kyuubi, Hinata, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Zabuza, and Haku

* * *

At the end of, 'Sometimes, Sadness is Just too Powerful to Bear…'

* * *

_The next morning came far too quickly._

_And as luck would have it, it was raining that day._

_It was as if the angels themselves were crying._

_For the loss of a loved one._

_Naruto stirred in his bed, until he sat up, eyes and mouth still closed._

_Slowly, he began to open them._

…_Only to reveal blood red eyes, and canine-like teeth, which were curled up in a vicious smile._

"_I'm baaaaaaaaack…"_

_The life of Uzumaki Naruto was over._

_And the Legacy of the Kyuubi was just beginning.

* * *

_

As the Kyuubi was getting out of Naruto's bed, he took a quick look in the semi-broken mirror next to him. He could see that his demonic features were more visible then ever before. With out Naruto's spirit (or most of the seal) holding him back anymore, most of his traits were coming to the surface. 

The six whisker marks on his face were much darker, thicker, and defined.

The eyes that were once blue and filled with light, were crimson red… and filled with dark glee.

And at the ends of his hands, his fingers were turned into razor sharp claws.

Kyuubi took a moment to stretch out the kinks in his human body, before completely getting to his feet.

"Hmmm… It seems that I really HAVE taken complete control of this body. Excellent… Now the first part of my plan is complete…." Kyuubi thought with gleeful malice, his voice regal sounding, yet positively evil (Think of Kagato's dubbed voice from Tenchi Muyo!). "But these new… traits of mine will definitely make the rest of these Human scum suspicious of me. And with how much they hate me, just one wrong step could lead into death until I get stronger."

Kyuubi sat back down unto the ragged bed, and put his clawed hand under his chin in a thinking pose. After a few seconds, he decided on something.

"First things first. I've got to find a way to hide my new appearance until I can learn that Art of Illusion thing that the humans do… what is it called again… Fenjutsu? Senjutsu? …Ah! GENjutsu," Kyuubi said. "There's got to be some clothing around here that can mask my changes. Let us see…"

After looking around, Kyuubi was able to find a cracked set of black Sunglasses to cover his eyes, a huge (slightly torn in the middle) scarf that could hide his whiskers and teeth, and black, dirty, tattered gloves that would hide his claws… as long as he didn't make any sudden moves in them.

"…these clothes are horrid." Kyuubi said to himself. "They are dirty, an eyesore, and far too small for my tastes. When I destroy this place in the future, unless I am in my real body, I want to destroy it in style. I should make a note to go and get some new clothes as soon as possible. Preferably stuff in black and/or red… Anyway, I should check to see how much punishment this body can take."

With that, the Demon Lord went over to the small kitchen that was in the house and plucked out a huge knife with a sharp point. He took a good look at the knife… before plunging it into the back of his hand.

"Hmmm… it stings a LOT more than I thought. But for such a young body, it can take pain fairly well. Now, let us see how my **Chiyu Fakuta** (Healing Factor) holds up, now that I have complete access to it…"

Kyuubi focused his demonic chakra into the bleeding hand. After about one minute, the hand was as good as new.

"Humph. It took longer then it should have. That must mean that the seal that was placed on me isn't completely gone yet. How vexing…" Kyuubi growled.

After that whole ordeal, Kyuubi decided that he needed to get something to eat. If he were in his old body, he could last decades without food. But this human body needed nutrients to survive, and until he could get his true body back, Kyuubi would have to act just like a human.

He opened the fridge, only to see piles upon piles of ramen stacked upon each other.

"…This is the ONLY food that miserable human had to eat? This is absurd. Nearly NOBODY could survive on ramen alone, especially if he/she was aspiring to become a Ninja. As far as I can tell, Ninja need to have top physical bodies in order to keep up their lifestyle, which means eating all sorts of food to get the entire needed nutrients. How anybody could hope to be a ninja while not getting the right nutrients, is beyond me," Kyuubi rambled.

"I think it's time to do a little shopping…"

* * *

As the citizens of Konohagakure where going about their normal business, Kyuubi showed up in the middle of the street, wearing all of the clothes that he found. They stopped what they were doing, and began to follow Kyuubi's movements with hate filled eyes. 

Kyuubi heard a few whisper words along the line of,

'_It's that filthy demon again.'_

'_Why doesn't it just die and do us all a favor.'_

'_I like to take that hell spawn into the alleyway, have my way with him, and rip out his fuckin throat...'_

These things didn't bother Kyuubi in the least, since he knew that this worthless village would get what's coming to it in the future. But now he understood why Naruto was so easy to manipulate into killing. If that was what he went through EVERY DAY, then the Nine-Tail couldn't blame Naruto for wanting to die.

* * *

Kyuubi made his way over to a clothing shop, ignoring the glare that the owner gave him when he went inside. 

He walked over to the masks that were half-off. To his dark delight, they had some crimson colored one that would go well with him. So he got a few of them, and placed them in the cart.

Kyuubi then proceeded over to the shades. He saw some great Black Ones, and brought a pair of them.

And finally, he grabbed a pair of crimson gloves.

He also managed to pick up some very nice red Jackets.

When Kyuubi went up to the store owner (who was still glaring at him), Kyuubi slammed down the basket that had all of the items, leaned forward, grabbed the startled Store Clerk by the neck, and said in a low, dangerous (and disguised) tone, "If you value your life, you WILL sell me these items that I have chosen. And you WILL sell them to me at regular price. Trust me, if you DON'T, then there won't be enough of you for even the Tracker Ninjas to identify." And he put in a good amount of Killer Intent to define his point.

Kyuubi was in a pretty shitty mood right now, and didn't want to have to deal with anything the Store Keeper had to say.

The frightened Store Owner, very close to losing his lunch (and bladder), quickly rung up the items at the normal price, instead of outrageously tripling the price like he did every time the Demon Spawn shopped there. Kyuubi, content, let go of the man's neck, placed the money on the counter, and left without saying a word.

* * *

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," Kyuubi said to himself. "Now, to go and get some REAL food from the Food Market…" 

But before Kyuubi could take another step, he heard a sound coming from around the corner.

The sound of crying.

Deciding he had plenty of time to get food before Ninja Academy classes started, Kyuubi went around the corner to see who was causing the crying.

He was surprised when he saw a familiar mop of dark blue hair, on top of a head that was currently buried in the lap of a VERY familiar girl.

"…Hinata-chan?" Kyuubi said (In Naruto's voice).

The crying stopped abruptly when Hinata heard her name being called by her childhood 'friend.' She raised her head slowly, revealing tear stained white eyes, and shakily called out,

"Na…Naruto-k…kun…?"

* * *

And that ends the first chapter! I hope it was to you liking! I'm sure that you will LOVE the next chapter. Anyway, Catch you next continue! 


	2. The Banished Hyuuga Princess

Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter out, but I had some writer's block. That's the problem with me. I always look to the future, not the here and now. :p Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter of, 'IAYT!'

* * *

_Summary_: _Naruto is dead, killed by the Kyuubi and his own sadness. Now the Nine-Tailed Demon is back in the world of the living, and plans to have his vengeance one day against Konoha…and with the help of a certain Exiled Hyuuga, it just might come to pass…_

Staring: Kyuubi, Hinata, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Zabuza, and Haku

_Main Paring: Kyuu/Hina_

_Side Parings: Sasu/Harem. One-sided Hina/Male Harem

* * *

_

Last time, on 'I am your tool…'

* * *

"_Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," Kyuubi said to himself. "Now, to go and get some REAL food from the Food Market…" _

_But before Kyuubi could take another step, he heard a sound coming from around the corner._

_The sound of crying._

_Deciding he had plenty of time to get food before Ninja Academy classes started, Kyuubi went around the corner to see who was causing the crying._

_He was surprised when he saw a familiar mop of dark blue hair, on top of a head that was currently buried in the lap of a VERY familiar girl._

"…_Hinata-chan?" Kyuubi said (In Naruto's voice)._

_The crying stopped abruptly when Hinata heard her name being called by her childhood 'friend.' She raised her head slowly, revealing tear stained white eyes, and shakily called out,_

"_Na…Naruto-k…kun…?"

* * *

_

Kyuubi remembered this mortal girl. 

She was the human that Naruto had spent all of his time with.

The girl that was Naruto's only reason for living.

…The Girl that _betrayed _him.

Or, at least that's what Naruto thought.

Before he met his death.

Deciding to play along for a while, Kyuubi put up a smile (a very FAKE smile), and bent down to hug Hinata.

Almost immediately, the poor girl buried her head into what she thought was Naruto's shoulder, sobbing quietly.

Kyuubi rubbed her back, doing what he knew Naruto would do.

He had been looking at the world through Naruto's eyes, seeing everything Naruto saw or did. This is why he knew what Hinata looked like.

And what to do when she was like this.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. It's okay. Let it all out…" Kyuubi said soothingly (still using Naruto's voice) (A.N: When Kyuubi talks to people that don't know he's Kyuubi using Naruto's body, I'm going to put his name as 'Naruto' from now on. Just so you know. But only when he's talking.)

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata sniffed, leaning back in 'Naruto's' arms so she could wipe the tears from her pale eyes. "I…I…"

"Calm down, Hinata-chan. Take a deep breath…" 'Naruto' said. Hinata did so, and looked a little better. "Now, care to tell me why you're crying like that?"

"My…my father…he…he…" Hinata began.

"What? What did he do?" 'Naruto' said.

"He…he says that I'm disowned from the Hyuuga Clan!" Hinata sniffed, and began to quietly sob again.

Kyuubi couldn't help but feel the least bit surprised by this. When he had met Hyuuga Hiashi in the past (through Naruto's body) he knew the man was less then pleasant to be around with. He knew how he always thought of his daughter as weak, since she couldn't even beat Hanabi, who was only four. But to go so far as to banish his own daughter from the clan, just strengthened the Demon Lord's resolve that ALL Hyuuga's (with the exception of Hinata from what he could see) were heartless bastards.

"What? Why in the hell did he do that?-!" 'Naruto' said, trying to stay in character.

"He…he thought that I was too…too weak to be of any…any use to the Hyuuga c-clan…I kept losing to Hanabi-chan, I couldn't keep up with my father's training…anything I tried to do ended up in failure! He didn't even consider me worthy or dangerous enough to put the Hyuuga Curse mark on!" Hinata sobbed, her tears getting bigger and more frequent. "B-but that's not even the REAL reason that he disowned me…"

"Well, what WAS the reason?" 'Naruto' asked.

Hinata, still in 'Naruto's arms, wiped her pale eyes free of tears, before looking 'Naruto' straight in the eyes and saying, "He said that he wouldn't tolerate having a 'Demon-lover' in his house."

At this, Kyuubi tensed up a little.

"When I asked him who he meant, he said he was talking about you, Naruto-kun. But it doesn't make sense to me. How could you be anything like a demon? You're so caring, so gentle, so warm… nothing like what I think a demon would be like," Hinata said, staring 'Naruto' right in the eyes the entire time she was talking.

Kyuubi was very close to sweating bullets right about now. He couldn't have ANYONE figure out the truth about what he had done to Naruto. At least, not until it was too late… If this kept up, Kyuubi would have to break his promise that he made to the mortal right before killing him.

Normally, Kyuubi could care less about keeping promises, especially when they would cause him problems. But if he ever made a promise where destruction and chaos were involved, he made sure he would keep it. Despite what many people thought, even heartless Demons like Kyuubi had their oaths.

"Eh, he was probably mad about all the times I pranked him. You know how serious he is," 'Naruto' said, trying to change the subject. Seeing that by the look on Hinata's face that that didn't work, he went on to say, "But, if Hiashi-teme really did disown you, then you have no place to live…"

Hinata, saddened again, nodded slowly. "T…that's right…."

'Naruto' smiled. "Then you can move in with me!"

Hinata gasped, and looked 'Naruto' in the eyes. "N-Naruto-kun…Are you sure?" Hinata asked, with a little hope.

"Of course! You're my best friend, Hinata-chan. I wouldn't just leave you out here all alone to fend in the streets," 'Naruto' said, lying out of his teeth. "Besides, if you really are disowned from that clan full of bastards, then it shouldn't be their business what you do anymore."

Hinata wiped away her tears again, and gave Naruto a small smile. "Thank you…Naruto-kun."

"Don't mention it. I was about to go shopping for some stuff. Care to come along?" 'Naruto' inquired, standing up and offering his hand to Hinata.

Hinata grabbed it, and stood up. After she was fully up, she wrapped her arms around 'Naruto' and gave him a big hug.

She never saw the vicious smirk that Kyuubi had on his face, as he was already making plans for this girl…

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's too short for you, but I figured that you waited long enough. I hope you enjoyed it! 

Oh, and I wanted to tell you guys a couple of things that will be happening throughout the story. If you've seen the Prequel to this story, then you will understand why there will be a good amount of Ino-Bashing later in the story. It will be strong at first, but it will wind down later, and I won't do anything drastic, like killing her.

Another thing, is that Sakura WILL be one of the girls in Sasuke's harem, no matter what you Sakura haters say. But you CAN give reviews on who ELSE you want to be in the Harem. I think that I'll have four girls max in it. No more, and no less.

And lastly, I know I said that the Hinata/Male Harem paring is one-sided. But I'm thinking about changing that. I just want to know if you think I should in your reviews.

Anyway, I'll do my best to get the next chapter out quicker! And in future chapters, I'll put a lot more detail into Hinata's banishment from the clan.

That's it for now. (Puts on Gas Mask) Catch you next continue! **_Itachi Bakudan Bakufuu! _**(Skunk Bomb Blast) (Throws bomb)

(Vanishes in a cloud of Skunk Gas)


	3. Joining the Class

I am your Tool

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

_Summary: Naruto is dead, killed by the Kyuubi and his own sadness. Now the Nine-Tailed Demon is back in the world of the living, and plans to have his vengeance one day against Konoha…and with the help of a certain Exiled Hyuuga, it just might come to pass… Now part of DDR Retro Month!_

Starring: Orochimaru, Sasuke, Haku, Zabuza, Hinata, Kyuubi and Itachi

Main Paring: Kyuubi/Hinata Itachi/Fem Haku

Side Parings: Kyuubi/Hinata/Harem, Sasuke/Harem

* * *

Wow. Yet another bast from the past. I can't believe I forgot about this story after so long. Anyway, here's an update after nearly 2 whole years! And before I begin, yes, Kyuubi knows that it was Ino disguised as Hinata that made Naruto sad enough for Kyuubi to kill.

* * *

_Last time, on 'I am your Tool'..._

_Hinata wiped away her tears again, and gave Naruto a small smile. "Thank you…Naruto-kun."_

_"Don't mention it. I was about to go shopping for some stuff. Care to come along?" 'Naruto' inquired, standing up and offering his hand to Hinata._

_Hinata grabbed it, and stood up. After she was fully up, she wrapped her arms around 'Naruto' and gave him a big hug._

_She never saw the vicious smirk that Kyuubi had on his face, as he was already making plans for this girl…_

* * *

Hinata and the Demon in Human's Clothing began to make their way towards the local market, walking side by side after the young Hyuuga finally managed to calm herself down.

Kyuubi couldn't help but notice that the glares that the villagers were giving him before had intensified now that the Hyuuga was with him. He doubted that word had spread out that Hinata was banished that quickly, so he figured that it was most likely the fact that he, the 'Demon-Brat', would dare to be seen anywhere near the (former) heir of the Hyuuga Clan.

But what was even more interesting to the Nine-Tails, was that Hinata noticed the glares as well, and that the young Hyuuga was clenching her fists nearly tight enough to draw blood, though she seemed to be unaware of this fact.

_'Hmm...It seems that whatever this little vixen felt for the boy that I killed was stronger than I first thought...' _Kyuubi thought in amusment, his black scarf hiding the toothy smirk that he released. _'Fu Fu Fu Fu...I wonder how this tiny Hyuuga will react once she learns of the truth...that it was because of the Villagers' hate that allowed me to dispose of her closest friend...'_

"Um...Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said in a tiny voice, breaking the Demon Lord out of his thoughts with a tiny scowl.

_'That meek voice...so vexing. That is the first thing that I shall change of her...' _Kyuubi growled in his mind, before replying to Hinata, "Yeah, Hinata-chan?"

"Uh...C-can I ask w-why...you're wearing a-all of t-that stuff today...?" Hinata said, poking her fingers together in a shy gesture, much to Kyuubi's dislike.

"...I just decided to go with a new look. After all, I was getting tired of my Orange Jumpsuit, and thought that it was time for a change," Kyuubi said.

"Oh...Okay..." Hinata replied, not pressing the issue, though she had the slightest feeling that Naruto wasn't telling her everything.

Soon, the strange duo came to the market that Kyuubi was headed towards.

_'Hmmm...the question now is what to do to get what I want this time...no doubt that whoever runs the store has it in for me (and by extension, the boy) as well...' _Kyuubi pondered. _'I can't use force this time, not with the Hyuuga girl coming along for the ride...wait...the Hyuuga girl! That's it!'_

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Can I ask you for a favor?" Kyuubi asked the young Hyuuga.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned, giving Naruto her full attention.

"Well...you know how most of the village...hates me and all, right? I just wanted to ask if you could buy the food I need from the market for me. That way, they won't try to charge me some stupid price for it," Kyuubi said, putting on his best hurt look.

It worked like a charm, as Kyuubi caught a slight flash of anger through Hinata's pale eyes, before she nodded. "Of course, N-Naruto-kun. I...I would do a-anything for you..." Hinata stammered, poking her index fingers together again while looking down at the ground. The truth was, she didn't want Naruto-kun to see the rapid flashes of anger coming through her eyes. He might mistake them as aimed towards him, and that was the last thing that Hinata wanted.

"Thank you. Here's the money, and a list of the things that I need," Kyuubi said, handing both things to Hinata. "I'll be waiting out here."

Hinata nodded, before heading into the store. Kyuubi took this time to try to figure things out.

_'...Never thought I'd find myself in a situation such as this...' _The Demon Lord thought. _'Here I am, the most powerful being in the human world besides the gods themselves, trapped within the body of a ten-year-old. Even though the seal was devastated after I killed young Naruto, it still holds enough power to keep me sealed within this body. And since this body is weak by human standards, I can't simply go and try to destroy this Kami-Forsaken Village at the moment._

_As far as I can see, I first must make this body more powerful. Put it through harsh, intense training, and build it up to MY standards. Then second, I must learn more about this Death Seal that the bastard Minato used to seal me up with, and DESTROY it. Only then, will I be able to have somewhat of a chance at getting my real body back.'_

Kyuubi clenched his fists underneath his gloves, and his mouth twisted into a nasty snarl. _'I went FAR too easily on this village when I first attacked it. ...I was careless. But it won't happen again. When I obtain my real body once again, this village will seem like hell has run through it by the time I am finished with it...'_

"N-Naruto-kun. I'm back..." Hinata's voice said, once again breaking Kyuubi out of his (less than pleasant) thoughts.

The Demon looked towards Hinata, and saw that her arms were full of everything that he had asked for, much to his pleasure.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Kyuubi said with a big goofy grin, trying to seem more like Naruto. Hinata blushed from this even as she handed the bags over to the Demon Lord. "Now all that's left to do is take this to my house, and then go to class!"

"Hai!" Hinata replied, nodding her head.

* * *

It was a normal day at the Ninja Academy for the most part. The kids were bragging to their friends about how they were gonna be the best Ninja, the teachers were preparing their lessons for the day, and the Ladies were swooning over the boy known as Uchiha Sasuke.

Ever since everyone learned of the last Uchiha's trauma at the hands of his elder brother Itachi, they had been treating him with respect, love, and all around adoration.

Which was pretty funny to the 10-year-old boy, seeing as no one (except for his mother, Mikoto, and Itachi himself) really cared about what happened to him when the entire clan wasn't six feet under.

The young Uchiha was a very bright boy, getting the highest marks in both Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. He also thought about him much he...hated this village.

The only reason people cared about him was because he was the last of his clan, except for Itachi. He knew that if he didn't have the chance to activate his Sharingan, the village could and would care less about him.

And it made him sick to his stomach when he thought about how much his clan had done for Konoha...only for their demise to be seen as a way for poor men and women with decent looking daughters ready to be wedded to him when they were of age. Just to get a cut of the Uchiha family fourtne.

In a way, he could almost see how Itachi had wanted to leave the village behind. He was still going to rip his heart out when he finally met him face to face once again, but he could see why Itachi did what he did...to a degree.

Humph...if he had just left mother alive, then Sasuke could see himself toying around with the thought of...forgiving Itachi. But he didn't. So there would be no mercy when the time came.

His brother would die. And he would relish the feeling of his blood all over his body as Itachi took his last breath...

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the one known as Uzumaki Naruto walk through the door, with the young Hyuuga Hinata right behind him. And he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to Naruto's choice of clothes. He almost looked like that Bug Boy, what with how the mask covered his mouth, and the dark shades hid his eyes. Was the dobe (dead-last) trying to look cool or something?

Sasuke soon saw that he wasn't the only one to learn of this, as he heard the snide chuckles of Yamanaka Ino, one of his (in his mind) most annoying fan-girls.

"Are you for real, Naruto-baka?" Ino sneered, looking towards Naruto with a nasty little smirk on her face. "You think that what you're wearing makes you look cool? It just makes you look like a dork!"

Hinata barely resisted the urge to smack that bitch Ino upside the head. If there was anything she hated more than feeling weak, it was when someone taunted and belittled her best friend. And Ino was the main player in that little game more than once...

As the rest of the class began to laugh along with Ino, Kyuubi studied her closely. _'Feh. This is the girl that triggered the events that set me free. Heh...I suppose I should be thanking her...but I just can't wait to see her face when I tear this pitiful village down right before her eyes...and she learns that it was all...her..._fault..._' _Kyuubi chuckled darkly. He would have some fun with this one...

He turned his eyes towards the young blonde, and made them lock with hers. She just stared back at him with that smirk still in place, as her friend Sakura sat in the background, feeling very nervous all of a sudden.

"I have no idea what you're talking about...piggy!" Kyuubi said with a nasty smirk of his own.

The class gasped at Naruto's words. He never stood up to the blonde before.

Kyuubi could see Ino's face turning red, as she glared death at him. But just before she was able to say something, Kyuubi focused a portion of his large Killing Intent, and used it on her, his eyes glowing bright red underneath the shades he wore.

Ino froze up in mid shriek, feeling terror as if she had never felt it before. It was so...scary...she could hardly breathe. She nearly lost control of her bladder, eyes wide as she tried to gain control of herself through her heavy breathing.

Kyuubi smirked as the little bitch flopped back into her seat, and turned her eyes away from his. Feh, as if that would help. But he decided to humor her, and released his Killing Intent on her. She quickly took deep breaths, and coughed loudly as Sakura scrambled over to her and pounded her back firmly, trying to help.

The rest of the class was too stunned to do anything but stare as Naruto walked away, sitting at the closest place to the door, away from everyone else. Hinata looked over her shoulder towards Ino as she followed Naruto, silently thinking that what ever happened to the self-absorbed girl, she REALLY deserved it.

No one said or did anything for a few minutes before Iruka walked inside, feeling the thick tension in the air.

"...Did something happen?" Iruka questioned.

The students (thinking that it might have been Naruto's doing, and not wanting to get on his bad side), shook their heads no.

Iruka stared at them for a moment, before shruuging his shoulders. "Fine. Anyway, I hope you're ready to buckle down today, class. Because we will be studying what is known as the most interesting art a Ninja can learn. Genjutsu."

As most of the class groaned, Kyuubi gained an evil little smirk on his face...

* * *

And that's all! Yep, Kyuubi and Hinata shall each have their own Harem by the end of the story, but only they will be able to satisfy each other. And please don't send me any flames about how I'm bashing Ino. If you saw chapter 2 of this story, and the Prequal, you'll know why I'm treating her like this. Anyway, thanks for reading, and hopefully the next chapter won't take forever like last time. Catch you next Continue!

P.S: Naruto: Path of The Ninja Two for Nintendo DS came out today! I can't wait to get my pre-ordered copy!


End file.
